creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:MonseHeart
Heart the killer ¿Por que?, ¡por que!...estaría aquí tan confundida y al mismo tiempo tan feliz , en este lugar, con este sabor a muerte sobre mi boca..que tanto me asusta como me tranquiliza y encanta Y esos cuerpos...quien pudo haber echo esto...¿yo?..Si, eso hago yo pero...asi..no trabajo a menos que comparta el odio con ellos. Pero en fin..así comenzó todo. Yo soy Abie Moore pero mis amigos me dicen "Heart" o "Corazón" creo que es por que me consideran especialmente "tierna" aunque jamas lo fui...tenia pensamientos que claramente no eran exactamente para alguien de 14 años... Siempre he sido fanática de las creepypastas...Jeff the killer...eyeless jack, jane the killer, slenderman etc.. Cada vez que tenia oportunidad leía sus historias una y otra vez, hasta el punto de sabérmelas de memoria pero sinceramente siempre tuve una admiración tanto como cierto grado de amor hacia Jeff the Killer Hasta el punto de tomar un cuchillo y "jugar" con el...aveces pienso....-Quisiera ser como el.. Muchos dirán que intento ser una copia barata de sus "discípulos" ((como nina the killer)) pero no, estoy era mucho mas allá, mas profundo. Y el me hacia pensar en mis enemigos ya que los míos me hacían desear querer matarlos de formas inhumanas y tan horribles que si tú las supieras probablemente no volverias a vivir de la misma manera.Lo aseguro Un día llegue a ese punto al que no quería llegar y lo hice...¿que diría en mi contra?...¡ellos comenzaron! No,no por mas que yo pudiera odiar los no debí matarlos así..aunque eran personas terribles, merecían algo mas "sutil" el recuerdo es vago pero, creo que fue así. Llegue a casa de la escuela, mis padres estaban ahí..jamas llegan en el día sino hasta la noche, solo eso me preocupo..llegue hasta la puerta de mi estaban mis padres.... -Entra a la casa.................me ordenaron ambos Y obedeci, comenze a comer cuando escuche sonidos raros eran los vecinos y mis padres peleando la "señora" si es que le puedo llamar asi despues de como la deje tomo a mi madre por la cabeza y comenzo a golperla..¿que problemas habran tenido? No pude quedarme asi solo viendo la idea de que lastimara a mi familia era inaceptable...fui a la cocina tome un cuchillo y sali sin pensar en que haria yo al tenerla frente ami...pero paso tan rapido..la tome por la espalda y le enterre el cuchillo una y otra vez incluso en el craneo hasta destrozarselo mientras recordaba todo lo que me habia echo CON ODIO...todas las miradas estaban sobre mi...despues hice lo mismo con su esposo y sus hijos...nadie me interrumpio creo que mis ojos decian todo por si solos "nadie se acerque"..cuando termine..corri fuera de la vista de todos juraria que algunos se habian desmayado pues mi brutalidad habia sido muy elevada ..ni yo se como me atrevi.Pero me senti poderosa. Desde ese momento no he vuelto a ver ami familia solia espiarlos pero es tan cansado. Me siento bien ahora...he estado encargandome de gente asi...que simplente cagan la vida, lo he echo bien...las personas parecen felices cuando sus "pesadillas" desaparecen. Seguire con esto lo se, me hace feliz ¿por que habria de dejarlo? Es todo lo que necesitaba solo un empujoncito, para seguir con mi locura. Y si algo amo es cuando se llevan los cadaveres de las personas a las que asecine a las que les digo..Go to sleep my love. si no antes ponerles en la piel mi marca HTK Heart the killer...ahora si mis amores llamenme "CORAZÓN"